


His brave boy.

by Fangirlqueen87



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Child abuse mention cw, Fluff, Justice, Love, M/M, Self Loathing, Tears, based after the events of this month so far, heavy emotional stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlqueen87/pseuds/Fangirlqueen87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Aaron told the police about his abuse and his family found out. Aaron copes with his ordeal over the months with Robert's unwavering support helping him cope through the dark time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His brave boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Helllloooo! So first of all let me just say that I have literally zero understanding of the legal system tbh and without giving too much away please don't feel like I'm not doing the ordeal justice at all by belittling the case by the way the whole court situation is handled! It's nothing to do with my own personal thoughts, just trying to keep it as realistic as possible (sorry if I failed) also may I just add that this does contain some references to child abuse - nothing to graphic at all but bits of self loathing so if you don't like that sort of story don't scroll down! 
> 
> Also I do apologise in advance if it's slightly crappy! Xx

**Early May 2016:**

Over the last few months things began to move quickly for Aaron, now that his dark secret was known his mind felt clearer and less jammed full of memories that still made him weep at night. His sorry excuse for a father was locked up for his crimes and publicly shamed, leading to him being moved around jails twice already due to the other inmates gunning for him so badly. Aaron felt a small amount of satisfaction sometimes as he imagined his father as scared as he was all those years ago, just awaiting the other prisons, the tight knot that would build in his stomach as he heard the door open slowly and he saw his father approach him.

Aaron only hoped his father was experiencing something so much worse.

Aaron had slowly started to build up his life again with the help of his family and friends. The Dingles welcomed him with open arms whenever he ever wanted to forget the hustle and bustle of the loud pub and opt for some peace and quiet at the farm. Belle had been great. So kind and mature throughout it all, constantly telling Aaron that nothing was his fault. Aaron found himself simply staring at her sometimes as she comforted him, before Aaron went to France Belle was just this cheeky little girl who added her opinions whenever she could. He always thought that she wanted to be older too early, she thrived off adult attention even from a young age, being the youngest for so long. And now as she talked to Aaron softly day after day he was grateful for her obvious maturity and calmness, she was no longer a loud feisty little girl but a supportive and smart young woman.

Adam had been great too. Things at the scrapyard were doing well without him being so hands on and Aaron was grateful for Adam's ongoing support that made him feel more relaxed about almost completely deserting the scrapyard days after he had confessed all to the police. Aaron spent most of his days at the pub after confessing to the police in February, intent on ignoring the support from his loved ones, embarrassed by his situation and the looks they would give him.

He blocked almost everyone out accept from his mum. He couldn't block her out at all, she was there with him in those dark days when Aaron just wanted to forget about the world and all the problems that came with it. Back in February after Aaron had finally told the police, more problems began as Aaron's anxiety reached new levels and his deep paranoia told him that no one would genuinely believe him.

 

 

* * *

 

**  
February 2016:**

 

"No ones gonna judge ya love ... everyone's here for you." Chas had whispered the night after Aaron had reported the abuse.

Aaron shrugged his shoulders and turned away, "I know...but I just...I can't face seeing them look at me like-like I'm different now."

Chas sighed and petted her son's hair gently, "You're not!" Aaron shook his head slowly, "Look at me love..." Chas whispered causing Aaron to turn and look at her, "You're still my brave little mechanic who's been through hell but who's only got stronger and kinder because of it all."

Aaron felt his heart leap as he realised that his mum may have been right, he had been few hell and back more times than he could care to remember yet his mindset hadn't altered much over the years, he still felt the need to protect and love. He wasn't this damaged victim who had grown not to love nor care for anyone due to the abuse he received if anything the desire to love had only grown fiercer.

Aaron sighed slowly and was able to rise to his feet for the first time in the past few hours.

"Are they all in the bar?" He whispered as he looked at his mum and realised that the Dingle clan were probably parked outside waiting to see him.

Chas nodded her head slowly, "They just want to check if you're alright, I can tell them to go if you like?" She whispered back.

Aaron shook his head knowing that he owed his family at least a minute of his time, just to tell them that he was slightly okay even though he was crumbling inside.

"No ... I want to see 'em." Aaron said sternly as he walked past his mum and into the bar. Soon the regular bar talk came to a halt and Aaron felt his family stare at him and as if rehearsed all make the same expression and whisper the words ' _we're here to help'_.

Well at least that's what Aaron thought was going to happen when he entered the bar but the truth was a different story. Lisa and Belle sat at the bar talking to Marlon who was standing behind it serving drinks whilst Sam and Paddy whispered things about the animals at the farm that seemed to entertain them both. As Aaron walked further towards them he instantly felt a pair of tight arms wrap round him and time must have past before he found himself wrapped in another pair of arms this time bigger and more bulky. Paddy started tapping his back reassuringly at Aaron tried his hardest to hold back the tears that wanted desperately to fall.

The rest of the night was filled with crying and alcohol courtesy of a lonely bed and a pub full of booze accessible long after closing time.

 

* * *

 

The next few days went by in a blur as Aaron tried to go back to work and forget about the investigation that was constantly weighing heavily on his mind. His mum was a welcomed distraction most of the time but soon the pain in her eyes began to make Aaron feel sick with guilt and dread. But there was always someone else, someone who Aaron desperately wanted to turn to most days. Robert. He was there of course, whenever Aaron needed him day or night and Aaron found it hard sometimes not to call for his name when things got hard. Over the last couple of weeks, Aaron had found himself growing attached to Robert in a way he couldn't describe properly. It was a selfish need to have Robert with him when he knew that the pain in Roberts eyes were as prominent as it was in his mothers.

Aaron couldn't describe it though, he couldn't get his head round the fact that Robert was quickly becoming important again. After a day or two of being cooped up at home after the confession, Aaron ventured out for the first time. He didn't go far but it was enough to make him feel slightly dizzy as the cool air hit him hard and made his head feel funny. Soon Aaron found himself by the old pavilion just outside of the village, resting his head against the wooden pillar and fidgeting with his hoddie. The stillness of the countryside was calming and made Aaron feel a sense of peace rush over him as he closed his eyes slowly.

Aaron woke up to the sound of his name being called rather frantically as he squinted up to see Robert standing over him with a worried expression on his face. He had obviously feel asleep and as Aaron moved his body slightly to the left he moaned as he realised he had slept awkwardly for however long.

"I've been tryna get ahold of you?" Robert said softly as he sat besides Aaron and watched as he titled his head.

"Why?" Aaron snapped back before looking at Robert again and feeling guilty as he saw the concern in his expression once again.

"Because...because you've shut me out again ... I haven't seen you -"

"I told the police everything." Aaron whispered almost like it was a secret.

"I know," Robert sighed as he went to sit next to Aaron "That's the hardest part I suppose." He continued causing Aaron to look up at him quickly.

"What you don't think I've gotta go through it all over again...and again and again?" Aaron said quickly trying to get his words out correctly.

"I know I'm sorry I don't know -" Robert said hastily almost instantly regretting letting Aaron hear the slight panic in his voice, the last thing Aaron needed was having to deal with Robert's emotions as well. It was too late though, Aaron could sense the fear and guilt in Robert's voice and felt cold and unfair.

"I know ... you're just trying your best." Aaron said for the first time actually acknowledging the fact that Robert was out of his comfort zone yet was still determined to make things better for Aaron.

Aaron edged towards Robert and allowed his head to rest on Robert's shoulder, sending shivers through his body as he felt Robert relax and his shoulders drop as Aaron rubbed against him gently. Robert swallowed hard as he felt his insides burn with love, as he ventured out to find Aaron he couldn't help but feel sick with dread, wondering if Aaron would tell him to leave once again. Yet now as they sat together he was overwhelmed with this gratitude and luck, Aaron clearly wanted him maybe even needed him.

Aaron and Robert stayed like that for a few hours as Aaron began to cry over and over again before stopping and sighing as he wiped his tears and felt Robert rub his back gently, it happened in cycles for ages as Aaron felt this desperate need to open up to Robert. Robert at first was taken aback by the emotion, the raw deep pain that Aaron was feeling because of...him. He couldn't bring himself to even mutter his name, the man who had clearly taken everything from Aaron, the man who had robbed Aaron of his childhood so wickedly. Even thinking about it made Robert's skin crawl.

 

* * *

 

The next day Aaron was feeling low and troubled once more, but this time he wasn't in the mood to cry on anyone's shoulder. Let alone Robert's. So when Robert walked into the pub that afternoon, innocently ordering a pint and staring at Aaron whilst he scurried behind the bar, Aaron wanted nothing more than to run away from his loving gaze.

"Aaron wait -" Robert said as he raced after Aaron and watched as he struggled to unlatch the back door and make his escape.

"Not now Rob." Aaron mumbled trying not to look at Robert.

"Why? What's wrong?" Robert whispered suddenly feeling nervous and anxious about what he had done wrong.

Aaron bit his lip. How could he tell Robert that he was ashamed and embarrassed about what had happened the day before, the way he had so easily opened up emotionally to his ex and didn't think about the consequences at all. In that moment nothing seemed to matter at all, a wave of selfishness had flushed over him as he let out each tear he had hidden from his family.

Yet now he only felt ashamed and guilty about divulging his emotions onto Robert who was now lumbered with his despair and pain too. He didn't want that, he didn't want Robert to be there for him although he knew he needed him now more than ever.

"You should go," Aaron whispered back as he stood still stood with his back away from Robert's. He could see how gentle Robert was being and resented it all, he couldn't have these feelings for him now.

Robert let out a small sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair and tried to hold it together.

"No." Robert said quickly causing Aaron to turn round sharply and stare at him with shock in his eyes, "No?" Aaron snapped back.

Robert gulped hard realising that Aaron was probably in the mood to lash out and he would have to take it all.

"I mean it Robert, leave me alone." Aaron said trying to fight back the tears and failing.

Robert felt his heart breaking as he watched Aaron fall apart in front of him. His face fell into a sorry expression as his eyes filled with tears and the top of his ears turned red with anger.

"No, no I'm not leaving you." Robert shouted back at Aaron.

Aaron couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe that Robert was not backing down yet. It was frustrating him even more and making him feel worse about how badly he wanted just to not need Robert at all.

"Wel...I...I don't want you to...to stay." Aaron lied as the tears fell and he struggled to keep his cool.

Robert sighed hard and stared at Aaron seeing straight through him as he understood that Aaron meant the exact opposite.

"Are you sure?" Robert whispered as he closed the gap between them and placed his hand on Aaron's shoulder.

Aaron stared wide eyed at his ex before shoving his arm of his shoulder and backing away, the touch had made him feel weak at the knees and Aaron didn't want to feel that way, not now. Aaron shook his head as he heard Robert try and apologise, he was a mess as he stumbled on his words and began swearing and backing away.

"I ... I should go ..." Robert shook his head, "I'm sorry ...I -" he continued as he backed away slowly and turned his back to Aaron, trying to hide his tears that were beginning to fall.

Aaron felt his heart race as he realised that Robert was fighting back his tears just like he was trying to do. Instantly Aaron felt a sudden need to comfort him, to hold him and tell him that he did need him, want him.

"Don't." Aaron whispered before watching Robert wipe his face and turn around quickly, "Don't leave me now." He continued almost begging Robert to not leave his side.

Robert coughed quickly and felt his heart race once more. Aaron was openly admitting to wanting him to stay, almost needing him to stay as if there was no other choice.

"I'm not going anywhere ..." Robert whispered as he walked towards Aaron making sure to leave a small gap between them, conscious as to not overwhelm Aaron in any way. "I promise you." Robert continued as he stared into Aaron's eyes and watched as Aaron let out a sigh of relief.

 

* * *

 

**March 2016:**

 

A month had flown by and Aaron had began to realise that Robert was completely sincere in his promise. His support was ongoing and with his help as well as his mums and the Dingles things were finally seeming brighter for Aaron.

Robert was open about his feelings for Aaron, making it clear that he loved him and wanted to prove it. At first Aaron felt an uncomfortable feeling flow through him whenever Robert told him that he loved him still or even hinted at his affections, the need to say something back was crippling. It stemed from his days with Jackson, the love confession and all the events that played out one after another as a result of Aaron's hesitation.

It was something that weighed too heavily on his mind most days, and especially when Robert said the words without any hesitation whatsoever. As if it was as easy as reciting the alphabet and as natural as saying his own name. Things were different for Aaron and rightly so, after everything that had happened between them, those three words held a great meaning especially as he had only said it once. Once was enough in Aaron's book and although he had shown his love in many ways it was something he regretted as he thought back to their times together. Why couldn't he of said it more often?

With the many Dingle catch up sessions organised by Chas to keep Aaron occupied, and him going back to work eventually after a few weeks off, Robert's company was soon seen as a welcomed distraction. A quick drink in the pub after work was something that seemed routinely normal for Aaron yet now it meant something more.

It meant a chat with Robert and a quick catch up about the day's events. Some days Aaron would lie to Robert telling him that the day had been productive and that no dark thoughts had circled his head whatsoever, he hated having to hide some of the truth but Robert's proud smile made it all seem worth it.

"So you're telling me that you don't think that Adam is a lazy git sometimes?" Robert asked playfully watching Aaron hesitate to answer as he teased him about the work load balance at the scrap yard.

"Adam's more of the brawn of the duo ... what can I say?" Aaron said before pulling a face and making Robert chuckle.

"Hmm ... oh yeah so you must be the brains then?" Robert said quickly before placing his hands on his cheeks and playfully acting shocked.

Aaron stared towards the ground and then back up at Robert, he was smiling wildly at Aaron. Aaron allowed himself to smile back, nothing too major or over the top like Robert's grin but enough to make Robert's eyes flutter with surprise. Aaron hadn't been as low lately, he had noticed the bags fade from his eyes and assumed that he was getting much more sleep.

He was back to his old grumpy sarcastic self, the sassy scrapper that made his heart swoon. But he hadn't seen a genuine smile though, not until now. It had taken Robert by surprise and he wasn't ready for it at all, Aaron's eyes were bluer in that moment glistening with a sort of kindness that made his heart melt with pride. Robert couldn't help but smile back stupidly, admiring him and in complete awe of his braveness during the last few months.

"What?" Aaron said after a few more minutes of silence as Robert gazed at Aaron.

Robert shook his head and looked away from Aaron hiding his smile and coughing awkwardly, "Er ... er nothing at all. Nothing." He whispered as he watched Aaron nod his head and walk towards the toilets leaving him in a weird daze as he looked back to the bar and saw his younger sister starting at him questionably raising her eyebrows, she had probably seen it all.

"You wanna tell me what that was all about then?" Victoria said playfully poking her brother's arm and winking.

Robert rolled his eyes and turned away,  
"What?"

Victoria rolled her eyes, "Oh c'mon Robert, I just saw the way you were looking at him!" she whispered as she leant over the bar.

Robert blinked quickly wondering if it was that noticeable, "Yeah. I'm proud of him." He said before nodding his head feeling slightly pleased with himself.

Victoria smiled, "We all are ..." she said slowly.

Robert frowned, "And your point is?" He snapped back.

"None of us look at him like that." Victoria shouted growing frustrated with her brother and his obvious denial.

"Like..." Robert whispered wanting Victoria to say it herself, almost begging someone else to notice his love.

"Like you are completely in love with him." She said brightly as she smiled at her brother.

Robert blinked quickly again. It was mad to think that he felt a sense of relief wash through him as someone else acknowledged his love for Aaron, when a year ago the thought of anyone knowing about his feelings for his gay lover was enough to make him feel faint with fear. The growth was stunning as Robert allowed it all to sink in.

"So what are you waiting for then?" Victoria whispered after she left Robert to his thoughts for a moment.

Robert frowned at his sister and shook his head, frustrated by her ignorance.

"Now isn't really a great time for him is it Vic!" He snapped angrily causing Victoria to bit down on her lip, "I mean I don't think he's really in the mood for romance after...when...you know." He continued before tapping his fingers against the bar and squirming as he thought about him. The man who had ruined Aaron's life.

Victoria went to speak but hesitated as she saw Aaron coming back through the doors.

"Not a word Vic!" Robert whispered as he watched Aaron walk over towards them. Victoria nodded quickly as she began to busy herself with customers, looking over every few seconds as she watched Robert's smile resurface as he tried to forget about the conversation with his nosy sister.

 

* * *

 

Aaron only wanted to feel normal again and by mid March Aaron was feeling just about that. Yet the fear of Gordon's trial looming closer was enough to make him think back to those dark thoughts that had slowly began to fade away from his mind. The ease he felt around the village was slowly coming back, he didn't stop and wait for whispers as he left a room, paranoid about what what they were saying when his back was turned.

Robert had been great with Aaron, being there for him when he wanted but making sure not to overwhelm his mind. Yet some nights the need for Robert's company made Aaron feel desperately lonely, as if Robert was the only person in the world who could ease the tension racing through his body. The thought made Aaron feel guilty whenever he passed his mothers room in the middle of the night before walking down the stairs and escaping into the night.

On most nights Aaron would walk to the scrap yard and back to pass the time, shivering in the cold night air somehow managed to make his mind clearer. It was a regular occurrence for two weeks until one night Robert walked passed his window and saw Aaron swaying through the village with his head facing the floor beneath him.

Robert peered out of his window and stared wide eyed as he saw his ex lover.

Was he sleep walking?

Robert raced down the stairs and marched out of the cottage following Aaron who was seemingly unaware of his presence.

"Aaron?" Robert called out softly before Aaron turned round pulling of the hod of his jacket and peering at Robert who was wearing a pair of jogging bottoms and a grey jumper that suited him well.

"Yeah..." Aaron whispered trying not to draw attention to himself.

Robert scoffed, "Where you off to?" he said before looking around the village and up at the dark night sky. He wasn't hallucinating was he, it was about one o'clock in the morning wasn't it?

"Er....er nowhere..." Aaron bit his lip and looked away from Robert.

Robert sighed softly and gestured for Aaron to come closer. Aaron blinked quickly and stared at Robert.

"What you doing?" Aaron asked before realising that Robert was done with questioning his ex and had obviously suddenly understood that Aaron wasn't sleeping well again.

No words were really said as Aaron walked back to Robert's room in his cottage and stood by the heater, letting out a sigh of relief as the hot air brushed against his freezing fingers.

Robert walked into the room carrying a mug of tea and a few biscuits which Aaron took eagerly causing Robert to smile and frown at the same time.

Was he not eating too?

"So...you've not been sleeping then?" Robert sighed as he sat down on his bed and watched as Aaron still stood firmly by the heater.

"No...not really." Aaron said biting down on his lip. He wanted to be honest with Robert but the thought of telling him that every time he closed his eyes he dreamt of Gordon's court date made him feel weak.

"I...I thought you were...that you had been feeling a bit better." Robert sighed suddenly feeling a sense of dread wash over him. Was Aaron's smile just pretend?

Robert wanted to kick himself as he realised that he hadn't noticed the way Aaron had been slightly more tired and droopy looking whenever he saw him over the past couple of weeks. Robert had failed in spotting the simplest of things. Aaron's wellbeing.

"I was." Aaron said before sipping the hot tea "It's just his court date ... I'm gonna get a letter any day and I just ... I don't know how to -"

Robert walked towards Aaron and guided him over to his bed as he watched Aaron's tears fall messily onto his black jacket.

"Cope?" Robert asked before Aaron shook his head quickly. "You're going to get through this ... you're going to get him sent down for what he did to you and then you're going to move on with you're life ... knowing that you stopped a monster like him harming any one else."

Aaron inhaled sharply realising how important Gordon's sentencing would be, not just for him but for anyone else the vile being had hurt before or after Aaron. Justice had to be done.

"I know ... and I'm trying to be strong ... I am most days -"

"I know you are." Robert said quickly trying to reassure Aaron of his strength.

"But it's when no ones there ... when I'm alone and I just have all this time to ... think." Aaron cried letting out all his emotions and feeling angry but the effect his father still had on him.

Robert shook his head and leant in further resting a hand on Aaron's shoulder.

"At night especially," Robert mumbled realising exactly what Aaron meant. Aaron nodded his head. "It's when no one else is there and - and it's like your mind is playing tricks on ya." Robert continued thinking back to the times in the past when he couldn't sleep, up all night thinking about a fight he had had with Aaron that day and how to make it up to him, how to prove his love when he looked to his right and was met with the face of his wife every night. Robert couldn't compare, but he could understood perfectly well.

Aaron looked at Robert, "Yeah...yeah just like that." He said surprised that Robert understood what he meant.

"So you've been what? Walking around the village all night?" Robert asked after a moment of silence between the two men.

Aaron shrugged his shoulders, "Pretty much...not the whole night though."

Robert his forehead, "You can't carry on not getting any sleep."

"I can't just lay there thinking about him and the trial and what he did and -" Aaron said quickly causing Robert to hold onto him protectively.

"I know," Robert whispered softly into Aaron's ear making him feel instantly better.

Robert pulled away and then suddenly had an idea.

"What if...what if you stayed here?" Robert whispered causing Aaron to blink quickly.

"How would that help?" Aaron mumbled trying to understand.

"Well...I'll sleep on the floor and if you need someone with you...like on hand to chat to when you can't drift off right...I'll be there to fill your head with nonsense until you eventually fall asleep." Robert said pointing towards the spare duvet he had in one of the cupboards that would act as a sufficient bed.

Aaron felt his heart race wildly, completely touched by the extremely selfless, generous offer.

How could he agree though?

"Rob I can't ask you to sleep on the floor just -"

"You're not asking." Robert frowned "I'm offering." He continued as he walked towards the cupboard.

Aaron stared open mouthed at Robert who was now picking up the duvet and staring at him, "Well...?"

Aaron wanted to say no. To say thank you but no thank you and walk back to the pub into his room and try his hardest to fall asleep without seeing Gordon's face as he shut his eyes. But he couldn't. He was in Robert's room, warm and filled with distractions. Maybe a new setting could make Aaron close his eyes and fall asleep.

Maybe.

Aaron nodded his head slowly watching Robert smile and begin to add blankets to the duvet spread out on the floor.

"Why...why are you -" Aaron asked as he backed away from Robert's bed, suddenly feeling the need to question his ex.

"Because this might help...because I want to help." Robert whispered soothingly as he gestured for Aaron to throw him a pillow.

An hour raced by and Aaron was buried down deep in Robert's bed, carefully wrapped up in blankets courtesy of Robert. He was half asleep really as he find himself not tossing and turning frantically but then suddenly the thought of Gordon entered his mind. Frantically Aaron leaped from the bed and raced over to the window opening it delicately and breathing in the fresh air. The sound of Robert waking up made Aaron feel guilty.

Robert inhaled as he switched on the lamp near his bed and felt a sick feeling dawn on him, not seeing Aaron laying in his bed was unsettling. Robert turned his head sharply as he heard Aaron's breathing, short and erratic.

"Hey...you alright?" Robert whispered gently as he walked over to Aaron and saw his eyes bloodshot.

Aaron turned round shaking slightly as he tried to shrug off the feeling inside and concentrate on Robert.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Aaron said quietly moving over to the bed and laying back down.

"You sure?" Robert whispered.

Aaron nodded and gestured for Robert to turn the light back off. He didn't want the darkness surrounding him again but he couldn't be this selfish. Robert moved towards the lamp hovering over the switch and hesitating. He could see the fear still in Aaron's eyes and moved away again, deciding to leave it on and distract him like he said he would.

"So..." Robert said quickly causing Aaron to look at him questionably wondering why he was making conversation at two o'clock in the morning when he was obviously tired himself. "You'll never guess what Sarah said to me the other day?"

Aaron bit his lip and felt his heart flutter with love, it was overwhelming. Here he was in Robert's house lying in his bed and listening to him try his best to make him feel better, sticking to what he had said before about distracting him with nonsense until he fell asleep.

It was working. Soon the monster had vanished from his thoughts and Sarah calling Robert the uncle with many cars and only one room made his heart swell with laughter and fun. It was weird as Aaron felt his eyes flutter and Robert's words drown out as he feel into a deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

For the next week Aaron's nights at Robert's happened daily. Every night Aaron would wait until it was around half twelve before texting Robert and walking over to the cottage. Some nights Robert would have a mug of tea waiting for Aaron and his makeshift bed already made. Aaron would walk through his door and rest his back gently on the bedroom wall staring at the ceiling until Robert looked his way. No words were spoken sometimes, just a nod of the head from Aaron signalling that he was okay and then the lights would turn off and the night would end.

On the third night Aaron was shocked by how fierce his dreams of his father had become, physically jolting him from his bed and making him sit up and stare wide eyed at the ceiling trying to calm himself down. The next minute he knew Robert was laying in the bed next to him, petting his hair wet with sweat mixed with anger as his heart continued to race frantically.

Robert had instantly heard the sudden movement from the bed above him and instinctively climbed on it to make sure Aaron felt safe and not alone.

"It's okay ... you're okay." Robert would whisper whenever the nightmares grew more intense like this night.

Aaron slowly felt his heart rate return to normal as shivers raced down his spine trying hard not to think about it.

Robert spent another fifteen minutes soothing Aaron's fear without question and worry in his voice, something that Aaron had grown to resent from his loved ones. It wasn't until Aaron had slouched down further into the bed that Robert realised his ex lover was not resting his whole body on his chest. Robert couldn't believe how close Aaron was allowing him to get, Aaron could actually hear Robert's heart beating wildly as he rested his head on his body. A part of him wanting to look up at Robert and see his expression probably full of shock and surprise, yet he was too tired to raise his head and see.

"Do you want me to -" Robert asked not really knowing how to end the sentence. What was he going to say was do you want me to stay here with you, but he couldn't find the words.

"Yes." Aaron whispered quickly avoiding Robert's gaze and burying his head further into Robert's chest without a second thought.

Robert gulped hard and stared down at Aaron who was clinging onto him for dear life, he didn't want to let go and Robert felt exactly the same. Robert slouched down further into the bed forcing Aaron to look his way whilst he adjusted the covers so that they both shared some. For a minute Robert could see the old Aaron gazing at him. The Aaron from the hotels who was full of life, passion and desire but most importantly love.

Robert reached out for Aaron who was now firmly on the other side of the bed. Aaron bit his lip as if trying to figure out if the situation was really acceptable, but the tiredness he felt and the sincere look in Robert's eyes made his choice easy, very quickly. He needed Robert that night, he needed to feel someone laying next to him. Aaron crawled towards Robert as Robert pulled him into a sort of half hug which meant Aaron found himself wrapping his arms around Robert entirely. Soon their breathing was almost in sync with each other's as Aaron was once again able to drift of to sleep soundly.

In the mornings things would go right back to normal, no talk of their nights before were mentioned at work, the pub or even when they had a minute to themselves. Aaron was thankful for Robert's help during the nights, and soon he started realising that being with Robert was making the entire situation seem almost bearable.

"Oh er ... Aaron there's some letter for ya here." Victoria called out from Aaron's bedroom where he was looking over some scrapyard papers.

Instantly Aaron's heart began to race as he realised exactly what it was about, he didn't even have to question it. A part of Aaron wanted to climb out the window and run away, he couldn't face a trail and all this public attention because of what he did to him.

"Love come here a sec." Chas shouted out making Aaron feeling guilty as he heard the worry in her voice.

Aaron sighed and made his way down the stairs and into the living room where Chas was waiting for him with a letter of her own.

"2nd April. It starts." Chas whispered holding back the tears and becoming overwhelmed with anger.

Aaron nodded his head and tried to count the days until the ordeal began, just over a week.

The night Robert waited for Aaron's text like always, skimming through his phone to help pass the time and wondering what was taking him so long. Robert tried not to worry himself too much, Aaron could have easily fallen asleep just fine on his own and forget to text or was still doing work and wasn't ready to come yet. Robert didn't want to text him though, the fear that he would disturb Aaron from a well needed sleep was too much to think about. So instead he waited patiently for what felt like years. Midnight went by. Then one o'clock, then half one, then two. Soon Robert realised there was no point for Aaron to arrive and slowly began resting on the back of his bed. His eyelids grew heavy as he checked his phone every other minute, hoping that Aaron would just tell him that he was sound okay. It was all he needed.

It was nearly half two in the morning and Aaron was still up, shaking and sweating with fear as he tried to gather his thoughts. His court date was set, he would have to face the monster who abused him and be able to keep it all together. Aaron sat lazily on his bed before gazing down at his phone and scrolling down to Robert's name. He needed him, he wanted nothing more than to race over to his room and hold onto him tightly. But he couldn't, something was holding him back that night.

Maybe it was the deep fear of rejection that began to creep in as soon as his thoughts grew clouded because of his dad. He knew deep down that Robert wasn't like that, he wouldn't hurt him again - but Gordon's news made him feel isolated from everyone, distant and cut off from people who loved him. As the dark thoughts crept in as Aaron began questioning Robert's true motives, making him feel anxious and deserted as he struggled to sleep in his cold and lonely room.

It was safe to say Aaron didn't get a wink of sleep that night and neither did Robert.

 

* * *

 

The next day Robert woke up with an uneasy feeling washing over him as he tried to make sense of the night before, the way Aaron hadn't even bothered to text him and tell him that he wasn't coming, as if he had other things on his mind. A part of him wanted to remain optimistic as he walked down the village and imagined Aaron having a perfect night sleep without Robert's help. He was glad, thinking about Aaron sleeping peacefully made him feel full of pride and love for the man who had been struggling so badly.

Yet Robert couldn't shake the sadness inside, the bitter sweet feeling rushing through his body as he understood that Aaron clearly didn't need him anymore when in fact Robert had realised that he needed Aaron just as much.

Robert caught sight of Aaron and waved his hand out to catch his attention. His heart stopped as he could see the bags forming under his eyes again and his pale complexion. Aaron looked up slowly and felt his heart hurt as he realised that he would have to try his hardest to come up with an excuse for the night before.

"You alight?" Robert asked plainly not sure whether he really wanted to interrogate Aaron about last night.

Aaron gulped hard, "Er yeah..." He lied. Robert could sense it instantly, the nervous way he was darting his eyes between Robert the floor.

"Good nights sleep then?" Robert whispered catching Aaron off guard who had not been ready to lie again just yet. The two men had never talked about their nights together in public and Robert had never really questioned Aaron about his where a hours before now. Aaron's defence was almost immediately up.

"No." Aaron snapped, "No not at all." He sighed deciding not to lie about it at all.

Robert frowned before looking away slightly disappointed that Aaron hadn't turned to him, "Then...then why didn't you come and find me like -"

"I needed to be on my own. I didn't sleep but...but I couldn't -"

"Couldn't what?" Robert asked slowly.

"Come and find my dashing hero who would save me!" Aaron snapped before rolling his eyes and regretting the anger in his voice.

Robert blinked quickly, "Aaron I -"

"My dad got his court date." Aaron blurted out still struggling to comprehend it all.

Robert backed away to give Aaron some space as he began to breath quicker. It made sense now Robert thought.

"2nd April." Aaron mumbled: "That's when it starts."

Robert sighed heavily, "When did you find out?"

"Got a letter yesterday. Me and me mum. That's why I didn't -"

Robert stood wide eyed, "God Aaron please don't try and explain yourself...there's no need." He said seeing Aaron struggling to explain why he didn't see him last night, "I completely understand it."

Aaron raised his head, "I need to leave." He whispered before turning away.

Robert frowned as he heart began to beat frantically, "What? What no Aaron you -"

"I have to." Aaron said cutting in as he heard the nervousness present in Robert's voice.

"Why? Why...you can't just...just run away from this." Robert said as he watched Aaron begin to walk away from where they were standing.

Aaron sighed before facing Robert,  
"Oh is that what I'd be doing. Running away." He spat letting all his anger out.

Robert sighed realising how awful he had sounded, "God no I just meant -"

"It would be typical Aaron though right, this pathetic victim. This coward running away." Aaron shouted angrily.

Robert walked towards Aaron and held onto him in the middle of the street making Aaron feel warm and cold at the same time.

"Don't be...please Aaron." Robert said practically begging Aaron to listen. Aaron shook his head before walking towards the pun and leaving Robert alone.

An hour passed and Aaron was ready to leave, packing all his bags and confronting his mum about his departure. Telling her that he was going away for about a week to become ready and strong enough for the trial. It wasn't easy, the conversation involved plenty of tears and hugs and I love you's, but Chas knew that she had to let him go.

Robert couldn't stay away for much longer. He sat outside the cafe watching the pub for what felt like hours before he saw Chas appear at the door with tears staining her face, looking completely distraught.

Before he knew it Robert was walking across the road and towards the pub,  
"Chas." Robert said before watching Chas roll her eyes in his direction.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"Is ... is er Aaron inside...?" Robert whispered unsure of what her reaction would be.

Chas nodded her head slowly, "But not for much longer."

Robert gulped hard, "So he's really leaving then...?"

"Needs to clear his head and all that, he needs a break from this place." Chas said through tears.

"Can I ..." Robert said gesturing towards the back door.

Chas shrugged her shoulders, "Fine...don't make it long though. His bags are already packed."

Robert nodded and walked inside the back door, instantly noticing Aaron sitting at the kitchen table playing with the zipper on his hoddie.

"Hey ..." Robert whispered looking towards Aaron causing him to spring up from his seat.

"What you doing here?" Aaron said slowly trying not to sound too irritated.

Robert looked towards the bags resting on the sofa, "Bags packed." Robert stated trying hard not to be overwhelmed by the thought of seeing Aaron leave.

"Robert..." Aaron whispered; "What do you want?"

"To say sorry about how I..." Robert whispered remembering his words before and how careless he had been, "You're not running away from anything."

"Don't worry about it ... I'm just ... I need to get away." Aaron sighed.

"And I've come to say ... goodbye." Robert whispered looking away from Aaron.

Aaron gulped hard and shook his head,  
"I'm not leaving forever Robert..." Robert raised his head, "Just until the trail begins."

Robert nodded his head slowly before staring wide eyed at Aaron, "But...but what if you...if you think you can't come back?" He said with a panicked voice.

"I will. I have to come back." Aaron whispered trying to reassure Robert.

"For who?" Robert said, "For your mum, for your family ..."

Aaron nodded, "Exactly."

"It should be for _you_ Aaron. Don't you get that?" Robert sighed trying to make Aaron understand.

Aaron turned away and sighed realising that Robert was right. He needed to do it for himself more than anyone else but he couldn't.

"I know ..." Aaron whispered, "When I get away from this ... maybe I'll be able to get that."

Robert walked further towards Aaron,  
"But what -" he said, trying to find another reason for Aaron to stay.

"Robert please..." Aaron said staring into Robert's eyes, "Please....I need to leave."

Robert felt his eyes fill with tears,  
"I don't want you to."

Aaron looked away from Robert, his heart was fluttering but he didn't want it to. He couldn't hear Robert's feelings just now.  
"Sorry..." Robert said before biting his lip "Shit Aaron that's the last thing you need to hear."

"I've just spent the last half hour tryna convince me mum its for the best." Aaron mumbled before looking back at Robert, "Please don't make me have to do the same with you."

Robert nodded his head, "Sure."

Aaron picked up his bags from the sofa,  
"Thank you. For...for everything you've done over the last few months..." He whispered clinging onto his bags and trying to fight back his tears.

Robert felt a tear escape his eyes,  
"You don't have to thank me....ever."

Aaron nodded his head before rubbing Robert's shoulder and squeezing it tight,not was his version of a good old hug that he knew would melt his heart. Robert could almost hear his heart breaking as he watched Aaron turn towards the door.

"I love you, Aaron." Robert whispered through tears causing Aaron to shake his head.

"Rob...don't," Aaron cried trying not to dwell on Robert's love for him was hard enough on the best of days.

Robert edged closer to Aaron who was now by the doorway, "I'm sorry but...I need you to know -"

"Why?" Aaron sighed, "Because you telling me that is...is gonna make everything just melt away is it?"

Robert reached out for Aaron's hand and brushed his fingers lightly,  
"You need to know that you're loved, especially now -"

"Yeah well when you hate yourself, you don't really want to hear how much someone loves ya!" Aaron snapped causing Robert to back away.

Robert frowned despising the fact that Aaron hated himself for what the monster did to him.

"Aaron I ..." Robert whispered not really sure what he was trying to say.

"When you've been through stuff like that. When someone tells you it's you're fault ... and that you can stop it from happening but it still does ... you begin to hate yourself for letting it happen over and over and over again. You hate yourself. I hate myself Robert for letting him get away with it and for not just doing what he said, being good. That's all I had to do. But I let it happen."

Robert stood in disbelief, "Aaron this wasn't your fault!"

"I know I didn't deserve what he did to me, but I could have stopped it. I didn't tell anyone because I started to just - just hate myself too much to speak out."

Robert shook his head and leaned in closer to Aaron.

"When you hate yourself ... and someone tells you that they love you." Robert looked away realising what Aaron was trying to say, "It ... it just makes you feel even worse for hating yourself ... because someone clearly loves you and you don't think that you deserve it."

Robert wanted nothing more than to prove how much Aaron deserved his love by pulling him closer and embracing him. But he couldn't.

"You deserve more than me Aaron ... but I'm here. And I love you...and I'll be waiting for however long it takes for you to be ready to accept the fact that I ... that I'm _so in love with you it hurts sometimes_." Robert said crying like a baby as he tried to make Aaron see sense.

Aaron nodded his head,  
"I know ... I know," he whispered before pulling Robert into a long hug and allowing him to sob into his shoulder the way he did a few weeks ago. Their time together in that moment went by in a blink of an eye for Robert who suddenly realised that he needed to let Aaron leave.

"Whenever you need me ... when you don't want to speak to your mum or ... or Adam or Cain. You call me. Day or night, I'll be there." Robert said sternly as he watched Aaron nod once more and leave the room, disappearing into a taxi and leaving Robert alone once more.

 

* * *

 

The week that followed without Aaron was hardly bearable for Robert. Working at the scrapyard with Adam and then coming home to Victoria was routine after the third day and although his heart still yearned for any news, he needed to give him some space.

On the fourth night after Aaron's departure, Robert found himself mopping around in the pub when he heard Chas' voice calm and soothing and then saw her resting her ear against a phone. Aaron.

"Yes love everything is fine here...how are you?" Chas whispered before seeing Robert walk slowly towards her.

"You know what love I'll give you a ring in a minute yeah ... yeah alright love you bye." Chas said hastily.

It was too late though, Robert had heard.

"Was that Aaron?" he said quickly as he followed Chas into the living room intent on finding out what was going on.

"Yes." Chas sighed before playing with her hair, "Yes and before you ask he's fine."

Robert scoffed, "Is that the first time you've spoken to him?"

Chas stared at Robert before sighing again, "Course not! He rang me last night and the night before -"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Robert snapped.

"Er...because it's got nothing to do with ya that's why!" Chas said before walking towards the door. Robert blocked her way and stared at her with a pleading look on his face.

"Please Chas...just tell me how he's doing."

Chas sighed once more, "He's laying low ... staying out of trouble and just tryna sort things out in his head."

"How? He's all alone out there! With no one to talk to" Robert snapped back.

"Look I don't care what you think sunshine, I trust my son."

Robert scoffed, "This isn't about trust!" Chas rolled her eyes, "This is about Aaron needing our support and him only you being the only one he probably talks to all day!"

"Our support?" Chas spat looking at Robert with disgust.

Robert shook his head embarrassed by the way Chas was glaring at him.

"Yep Chas our support because like it or not I've been there for him." He said overcome with a need to prove himself to Chas.

"Oh please! Stop with your fake concern for my boy eh" Chas sighed.

"Fake?" Robert said completely offended, "There's nothing fake about it! He came to me, turned to me for support and he told me something that he hadn't ever told anyone before."

"Yes you helped him...and I'm grateful. But we all know if Chrissie was still interested you wouldn't have had a clue." Chas spat.

Robert shook his head, "You're wrong. Me and Chrissie we're over...we have been for ages."

"Only because she found out what a slippery snake you are!" Chas shouted.

Chas stared at Robert seemingly unconvinced, "You're so wrong about me ... haven't I shown you how much Aaron means to me after ... after what's happened?"

Chas scoffed, "You've shown that yeah you care ... but only when you're bored and let's face it Aaron telling you what happened to him, you used it as a way of squirming your way back into his life didn't ya!"

Robert stepped back, "You think I'm that sick?"

Chas looked away.

"I was terrified when he told me, just...I was so scared I didn't know what to do. But I kept my promise, I didn't say a word, not because I wanted to hold it against him ... but because I love him." Robert said before backing away slightly, he hadn't even admitted his fear to himself yet let alone Aaron's mum.

Chas looked away again seemingly unconvinced.

"You're wrong. You don't have any idea how much Aaron means to me." Robert said tearing up at the thought. "How long I had to fight how much I loved him, because I was scared."

Chas rolled her eyes, "Am I supposed to feel sorry for ya?"

"No! But you need to understand that ... Aaron ... I've hurt him so much -"

"Too right."

"But I've loved him so much too." Robert whispered tearing up again.

Chas stared at Robert and frowned seeing the emotion pour out of him.

"I'm so ... so worried about him - I love him and I watched him fall apart Chas. I just ... I just need you to know I love him ... I'm not going anywhere." Robert cried struggling to catch his breath and bending over as he tried to.

Chas moved closer to Robert before softly patting his back, "I get it - I know love..." Chas whispered taking Robert by surprise.

"I can't bare it Chas ... I can't bare seeing him so broken because of what ... what that _scum_ did to him. I've tried to keep it all in but I can't...I can't." Robert cried out.

"I know. But Aaron needs up to be strong for him yeah." Chas said rubbing his back as he cried like a baby.

"I'm not strong enough ... I can't -" Robert sobbed staring up at Chas and seeing how hurt she looked by his pain.

"You say you love him..." Chas whispered.

"I do," Robert said eagerly "And I know he isn't ready to accept that but I do Chas ... I do."

Chas nodded her head, "Well then you're going to be strong for him aren't ya eh?" She whispered as she watched him continue to let his emotions race out.

Robert sighed and nodded his head.

"And when you think you can't be...when things get too much and you can't cope...you come to me." Chas said sternly taking Robert by surprise again. This was from the woman who despised him, resented him for what he did to her son.

"Why?" Robert asked her, having to question her support.

"Because after he cries on my shoulder I feel just like this...and I turn to Cain...when he cries on yours..." Robert began to cry again looking towards the floor and realising that he always felt so alone when Aaron wasn't with him. "You should be able to let it all out too, so you come to me yeah..."

Robert felt his heart flutter with love for this woman who he had always deep down respected and valued. He couldn't believe how kind she was being.

"Thank you..." Robert whispered.

"Aaron trusts ya....he doesn't ever see us like this...you come to me and I come to you whenever it gets to much. Deal?"

Robert didn't need to think about it for a second longer he wanted nothing more than this maternal support he lacked sometimes from Diane who was too busy with her cancer treatment to be lumbered with it all.

"Deal," Robert whispered before rubbing his eyes.

"Good." Chas smiled back weakly picking up Robert from the floor where he had dropped to half way through the conversation and patting his back again. Robert Rose to his feet before thanking Chas again.

"It means a lot to me." Robert sighed.

"Yeah well ... I see it now. What Aaron sees, you care and that's all that matters right now, not about the past."

"He's everything to me Chas ... I'm gonna be there for him through the court hearing and ... and everything after, I'll prove it to him." Robert whispered before nodding his head to confirm his words were honest.

Chas smiled weakly as she watched Robert tear up again, her motherly instincts took hold as she held onto him as he sobbed again.

"It's gonna be hard love ... he's gonna push ya away but ... we have to keep trying." Chas whispered as she heard Robert sob into her chest like a small child.

A few minutes passed and Robert rubbed his eyes once more before smiling at Chas, "Thank you for this."

"Anytime. I mean it." Chas said as she watched Robert nod his head and leave. Robert was shattered after the conversation, his head banging and he tried to understand how it went from a angry argument between the two into a loving tender moment where he finally allowed all his emotions to pour out. It was a progress.

 

* * *

 

 

Two days later Robert found himself sitting at Aaron's desk still pining for his ex lover, wondering what he was up to and fretting about the state he could have been in. A part of Robert wanted to go out and find him, drag him back to the village kicking and screaming if needs be. But he couldn't, he couldn't force Aaron to return when he wasn't ready.

The start of the court hearing was less than a week away now and Robert found himself counting down the days until Aaron would have to be home. Robert sighed as he wondered if Aaron would wait until the day before to come back home, the thought made him feel uneasy. He didn't know how he would be able to prepare Aaron just one day before it all started, there wouldn't be any time.

Robert sighed as he stared across the room and gazed at a picture of Aaron and Adam grinning brightly as Adam wrapped his arms round Aaron tightly. The picture made Robert smile as he saw how carefree Aaron looked. His hair was gel free - curly and wild and he was wearing his black jacket and bright orange vest that always made Robert laugh whenever he approached the scrap yard and could instantly see his lover. It must have been taken on one of the first days after the scrap yard was open when everything seemed so much happier. In that moment Robert wanted nothing more than to see Aaron again, hold onto him tightly and not let him go.

"Alright?"

Robert felt his heart race as he realised who's voice it was. It was soft and manly, stronger than the broken voice he had heard a few days ago. Robert turned round and stared at him. At his brave boy.

"Aaron," Robert whispered causing Aaron to smile weakly and blush as he saw the look on Robert's face. It was still so filled with love and pride. Over the past few days Aaron had spent hours wondering if Robert's apparent love would fade slightly the more he went away. Yet now as he stood and stared at him he felt the worry melt away, as he realised it was still there, still as fierce as ever. Robert couldn't stop staring at Aaron who's face looked plumper and more filled with life.

"Hey." Aaron said before ripping his eyes away from Robert and towards the papers on his desk.

"You're back?" Robert asked nervously wondering if Aaron was just back for some paper work.

"Yeah ... yeah I'm back." Aaron nodded noticing the worry disappear from Robert's expression, "For good."

Robert let out a sigh of relief as he looked down at the floor and bit his lip,  
"Really?" He whispered desperately needing his reassurance.

"Yeah ... I'm not going anywhere." Aaron mumbled, "I'm back because I want to see him get sent down for this." He continued sounding more assertive and causing Robert to raise his head and smile.

"For me." Aaron said quickly, making a reference to his conversation with Robert just before he left.

Robert stood up and stared at Aaron lovingly, "I'm gonna be there...every step of the way."

Aaron smiled as he felt relief wash over him.

"I've got to go and see me mum..." Aaron said slowly walking back towards the door.

"I'll come with ya..." Robert said eagerly before biting his lip as he saw Aaron frown.

"I don't think she'll be too happy about that -"

Robert chuckled, "Er...don't worry about that." Aaron frowned again confused, "Long story."

"Right..." Aaron said still unconvinced.

"Let's just say...we have an understanding now." Robert said trying to explain himself.

Aaron walked out of the cabin and Robert followed behind him, walking back to the pub to see his mum with happy in the knowledge that Chas and Robert had clearly had some sort of breakthrough in his absence.

 

* * *

 

The days that followed involved lots of pep talks and reassuring hugs between the two men as well as the desperate need to fight back tears on Robert's part anyway. The trial was looming nearer as Aaron's strength got stronger by the day.

The night before the trial was the toughest for Aaron who had no choice but to face the next day, he couldn't run away from it all and ask them to wait until he was ready. The truth was he would never be ready to tell a jury what his father did to him, who would be?

"I don't think I can do this." Aaron sighed as he sat in the pub knocking back a shot of whiskey bought courtesy of Adam who was trying his best to help.

"Of course you can." Adam said rubbing Aaron's shoulder and ordering a pint from Doug.

"What if he dosent get sent down? What if they don't believe me?" Aaron said panicking and suddenly feeling the need to race off into the back room.

Adam could sense his best friends worry and leaned in closer.

"Look at me." Adam said sternly causing Aaron to stare in his direction, "They're gonna see through his lies, they're gonna make sure everyone knows how sick he is and then they're gonna make sure he gets sent down for a long time."

Aaron sighed before nodding his head,  
"Yeah..."

"Eh chin up lad, everyone is gonna be there to support you tomorrow, and for however long it takes until he gets sent down."

Aaron nodded his head thinking about who would show up, the Dingles would he thought, Sam, Belle, Lisa, Marlon maybe even Zac would show up even though he wasn't really invited. As well as Paddy and Chas and Cain and Adam and Moira and -

Robert?

He would be there for him, sitting in the stands and staring down at him probably as nervous as he would be. He would look up and see his family and feel a bit stronger, tracing over their faces and nodding as he realised that he wasn't alone. Not anymore.

 

* * *

 

**April 2016:**

 

The next day came quickly and so did the time of Gordon's hearing. It wasn't long before there was no more time for hugs and supportive talks as Aaron made his way to the court. On the way their Aaron felt his heart flutter as he thought about the message he received that morning:

_**Thinking of you, everything is going to be fine. See you there.** _

\- _Robert_

Aaron had felt mixed feelings as he stared down at the text and realised that Robert had once again stayed true to his promise, he wasn't alone anymore. Countless let downs by Robert throughout his relationship had made his trust in Robert's 'promises' not count for very much. Aaron wasn't used to this at all, being proved wrong by Robert's actions.

Aaron walked into the court and passed the long hallway before facing his family who stood waiting for him. Chas and Cain had travelled with him in the car and so Aaron already felt enough support and love with him. But as he stood and saw Sam and Lisa with Belle, Marlon and Paddy and even Zac standing near them he felt overwhelmed with love. As his eyes wondered to the left slightly he was pleased to see Adam standing up straight holding onto Victoria's hand who was smiling at him softly before staring to her right and looking at...Robert who was smiling weakly and glowing with pride that she had obviously noticed.

He was wearing a navy suit with a pale blue tie, he looked sharp and Aaron had to admit...beautiful.

"Ready kid?" Cain said before patting Aaron's back and breaking the intense gaze between the two lovers as Robert simply couldn't take his eyes of his brave boy.

Aaron nodded slowly and turned away from Robert before greeting his family and hugging them all tightly. He needed them more than he could ever imagine.

"Mr Livesy?" A man wearing a black suit said peering at the crowed of Dingles huddled together.

Aaron broke away from the crowd and nodded his head towards the man.

"We're ready for you now." The man in the black suit said softly gesturing for him to come with him. Aaron took one final look at his family and then to Adam, Victoria and...Robert before following the man and preparing himself for the ordeal ahead focusing on the positive outcome seemed to the only thing making the entire situation bearable.

 

* * *

 

It took a gruelling three weeks of constant tears and breakdowns mixed with optimistic thoughts and hopeful wishes until it was over. For good. The abuser pleaded not guilty at first which caused even more despair for Aaron who began to question himself once more. But then it was 'guilty' instead of 'not guilty' his father muttered at the dock, telling the jury that he only did what he could to keep Aaron good as his mum deserted them both. The honesty came as a shock for Aaron at first, Gordon wasn't sorry that was clear to see but his blunt version of what had happened was something to shake him to the core. It was as if though he didn't care anymore. As if it didn't matter what people thought of him.

The sentencing was quick after he was honest. It didn't take long for his defence to crumble and the jury to feel sick at the sight of the monster.

It was a Monday when the sentencing was finally put in place, it was raining hard and Aaron had travelled to the court once more with his mum and uncle awaiting his family and friends and Robert. They showed up every day without question, the village was practically falling apart without the clan pulling pints or making pastry or packing chocolates.

But none of them cared, Aaron was their focus.

It took no longer than a minute for the judge to hear the jury's unanimous verdict and to decide to sentence him to minimum of thirteen years in prison, as well as a lifetimes register on the sex offender list and stripping him of any parental rights to Aaron's younger sister forever making sure that no contact was made between them.

"You did it." Chas said holding onto Aaron tightly and squeezing him as Sam and Cain patted his back.

" _We_ did it." Aaron said smiling as he wiped the tears away from his face and watched as Chas beamed with pride.

That night felt like hazy for Aaron as he remembered the mixture of alcohol and tears as well as tight hugs and laughs that filled the pub, everyone was celebrating yet Aaron still found the whole gathering odd. His whole family were celebrating the fact that his abuser was finally locked up. There was no time for tears and sorrow anymore, things were better - right?

"Thought I'd find ya in here." Robert said softly as he walked through to the back room and saw Aaron resting his head against the wall of the kitchen sipping a can of beer and nodding his head.

"I'll be back out in a minute." Aaron said slowly admiring the fact that Robert was still wearing his smart suit with the pale blue tie that he liked.

"There's no rush." Robert whispered staring at Aaron who's grey suit was becoming creased.

"They are all here for me..." Aaron said slowly pulling himself towards Robert.

"Yeah but they understand." Robert said pushing his hands further in his trouser pockets. "It's been a tough few weeks."

Aaron sighed long and hard letting out his tiredness, "Yeah it has."

"You okay?" Robert asked softly.

Aaron shrugged his shoulders, he didn't know how to feel. A part of him was overwhelmed with relief and joy, finally able to move on with his life. But then there was a small part of him filled with sadness, a deep unimaginable sadness as he thought about the fact that his father had been sent to prison for so horrible reasons.

"I don't know," Aaron whispered, "I'm happy I suppose...but I can't celebrate like they all can."

Robert nodded slowly, "It's natural to feel like this -"

"I _hate_ him, despise him." Aaron spat, "He was my dad and he did that to me!"

Robert walked further towards Aaron.

"I've just sent my dad to prison...and I just feel numb." Aaron said softly before sighing and shaking his head, "How pathetic does that sound eh,"

Robert shook his head in disbelief,  
"You're anything but pathetic!" Robert said quickly, "You've been so brave." Robert said looking lovingly at Aaron before coughing and staring in the opposite.

Aaron gulped hard. He had been brave he supposed, but there hadn't been much of choice. He had to brave. It wasn't a choice, or pathway he had turned down - he simply had to face up to it all.

"I've had no choice Robert." Aaron said bitterly.

"You spoke out, told the police, watched as he got sent down for it." Robert said recalling just all the times Aaron had shown his braveness.

"Yeah I know. But what about all those people who don't speak out...what I did for years. Are they not brave too?" Aaron said before staring at Robert questionably.

Robert gulped, "Of course they are. But so are you. I'm so proud of you." He said before realising he was probably overwhelming Aaron with compliments he didn't want.

Aaron squirmed uncomfortably.

"Sorry that was -" Robert said quickly trying to make up for his outburst of emotions.

"No er don't worry about it." Aaron said awkwardly "Quite like your compliments actually."

Robert chuckled slightly, "Well there's plenty more of them to come."

For the first time in ages Aaron was smiling once again, genuinely smiling and happy and of course it was down to Robert.

 

* * *

 

**May 2016:**

 

Before Aaron knew it was, it was the middle of May and life was getting back to normal. Gordon was moved out of any Yorkshire prison for miles and Aaron couldn't help but feel completely better about it all.

The space between him and the monster made him be able to finally move and and try to live his life again.

After most thoughts of the monster had finally escaped his attention, Aaron was able to realise what was exactly in front of him. Robert Sugden.

His support over the months was amazing, and Aaron could no longer try and hide his feelings for him. How could he deny the feelings, the way he felt almost at home whenever they met or the way he had to catch his breath whenever he entered a room. Robert had given Aaron space after the sentencing, space that made Aaron feel nothing but deep desire to see him again. To hold him again.

Aaron had finally forgiving Robert properly, he hadn't forgotten the tears, the heartache and the way Robert had treated him in the past, he would never forget but he had learnt to forgive. All that was left now was to make Robert know how he felt about him still.

"Hey," Aaron said chirpily as he saw Robert walking towards him in the village.

"Hey," Robert said instantly smiling as he saw how much healthier Aaron looked.

"I was...I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink later...in the pub." Aaron said sheepishly. Instantly Robert's thoughts raced back to when Aaron had offered him a drink back before they were nothing but strangers really, only knowing each other because of Robert's need to impress Lawrence. He had stupidly turned down the offer and almost laughed it off even though as soon as Aaron's back was turned he felt like kicking himself.

"A drink with me?" Robert mumbled as he stared at Aaron wildly.

"Well...er that's the idea yeah." Aaron said laughing.

"Yes!" Robert said eagerly causing Aaron to smile shyly.

"See you at like six then yeah," Aaron said slowly before turning away.

"Yeah...yeah see you then." Robert smiled back as he watched Aaron nod his head and walk towards the scrap yard.

Robert arrived at the pub twenty minutes early and as soon as he sat the bar he realised it was a mistake, it was too late to leave though. Victoria was already eyeing him up and walking towards him.

"You look nice," Victoria said sweetly as she poured a customer a pint.

Robert scoffed, "Er thanks," he said suddenly conscious that he may have been a tad overdressed for a drink in the pub.

"Meeting someone here?" Victoria said before biting her lip and practically saying ' _WHEN IS AARON COMING?'_

Robert blushed and stared towards the floor, "Er yeah...Aaron as it happens."

Victoria nodded her head slowly and smirked.

"Just having a drink." Robert mumbled.

"Who's idea was it for this 'drink'?" Victoria asked suddenly hoping that her friend had made the move and not her brother.

"Aaron's." Robert said plainly before playing with the beer mat at the bar.

Victoria went to speak but Robert cut her off quickly.

"Ah not a word Vic!" Robert said playfully placing a finger between her lips and watching as she giggled.

Aaron arrived a few minutes later and whilst the conversation remained light Robert still couldn't help but feel like he was over analysing every facial expression and studying every word Aaron was saying. Aaron was trying his hardest to make his feelings clear, subtlety leaning forehead when the moment was right or tying to hold Robert's gaze. A part of him wanted to simply tell him that he wanted something more than this friendship they now had and that he was finally ready after months of not really wanting to hear Robert's love. He was finally ready to accept it all.

"Seriously though Robert." Aaron said staring up at Robert after telling a lame joke about the scrap yard business, "You've been great."

Robert blinked quickly not expecting the compliment, "Hey I thought I was the one who gave you compliments."

"Yeah well someone's got to tell you how amazing you are I suppose." Aaron smiled staring at Robert with nothing but love and appreciation in his eyes.

Robert stared back at Aaron and wondered if he was dreaming. Was Aaron really staring at him like that again? Like he used to, back in the early days when they still surprised each other all the time, when they had nothing but desire and passion cloud their judgement. Back when only their love was felt between them.

"I'll er...get us another round." Robert said quickly as he walked towards the bar trying to shake away the feeling.

Aaron bit his lip and fell back into the chair, he was always so bad at making the first move. He was ridiculously bad at it and this was just proving his case even more. He had fancied Robert before and waited until Robert had made the move, even though he wanted him desperately. This time though he couldn't wait for Robert to realise what he was trying to do, Robert still sometimes looked at Aaron like he was sensitive. Aaron had even noticed how Robert would sometimes hold back his words as if he didn't want to go too far with his playfulness. As if Aaron wasn't ready for it.

Aaron suddenly realised that Robert would probably never push for anything ever again, too scared that Aaron wouldn't be ready and he would be rejected. Aaron understood and sighed as he tried to work out what he would say to Robert when he got back.

"You two are looking a bit cosy over there." Victoria said as she saw Robert approach the bar.

"Shhh!" Robert whispered before looking back at Aaron and seeing him staring towards the floor, "He's only over there!"

"Well maybe he should hear this two, you can't deny you two look like a couple over there." Victoria whispered leaning over.

"Yeah well you might have a point there." Robert whispered back.

"Go on." Victoria said almost bursting with eagerness.

"Maybe I'm...reading into it too much but I just feel like...like he might of been being...I don't know -"

"Flirty?" Victoria said cutting of her brother and getting to the point.

"Yeah well Aaron's hardly the flirty type but yeah flirty for him. You know given me compliments and like staring at me the way-"

"The way I saw you staring at him a few months ago" Victoria said cutting in once more.

"Yeah...I think." Robert said shyly.

"Listen I've been watching ya and trust me...his hinting at something more. Just trust me." Victoria said almost squealing with excitement.

"But what if...what if he isn't, what if it's all in my head. I just don't want to rush into something after everything that's happened. What if he's not ready?"

"God what are ya blind!" Victoria snapped.

"I don't want to push him into anything!" Robert snapped back.

"He might as well be wearing a 'let's be together' sign on his forehead!" Victoria said softly, "He's finally ready Robert, so go get your man!"

Robert walked over towards the table and stared down at Aaron.

"Where's the pints?" Aaron asked staring at Robert who was empty handed.

"I think we need a chat." Robert said softly before gesturing towards the back room.

Aaron suddenly felt his heart race wildly as he nodded and followed Robert into the back room.

_What did Robert want?_

"Listen umm ... I have something to say." Robert said pacing the small room and trying to avoid Aaron's eyes.

"Same here." Aaron said quickly suddenly wary that Robert was going to say something bad.

"Mine can't wait." Robert snapped as he edged closer to Aaron and suddenly met his eye.

"Mine can't either." Aaron said looking at Robert.

Robert scoffed before looking away from Aaron, "Well er...I'll make it quick then."

"Okay." Aaron mumbled slowly.

"These past few months have been...hell for you and for me but I can see that you're getting more and more like your old self again now."

Aaron nodded his head, "Yeah...things are getting better now."

"And me and you, we're getting better too." Robert smiled "And I can't help but feel like...I just I can't hide it any more Aaron and I know that you probably aren't ready and you might not ever be ready again, not for us, not for me, not for this but -"

"I love you, Robert," Aaron whispered for the first time in over a year. It was simple, amongst the chaos of Robert's nervous words and the puzzlement in his mind only one thing stood out for him; his love for the man standing in front of him.

Robert blinked quickly as he tried to catch his breath. After months of desperate longing Robert finally had earned the words that meant so much to him. His brave boy was confessing his love after so long and everything felt right, completely and utterly right. In that moment it was as if nothing else mattered at all. Aaron loved him.

"Are you sure?" Robert whispered after allowing himself to believe it and then second guessing himself a second later.

Aaron felt his heart beating wildly,  
"Yes Robert, I'm sure." He said full of conviction as well as love.

Robert inhaled sharply. Aaron was dead serious.

"I've tried to fight it, tried telling myself that...that I didn't feel anything but gratitude but I can't hide it anymore." Robert looked up at Aaron in amazement "See for so long, Gor- he has been in here." Aaron said pointing to his head, "Mixing it all up and making me just hate myself all over again, I ignored how I felt about ya because of him."

Robert nodded his head as he struggled to hold back the desire to be closer to Aaron, "That day I went away and you told me that you loved me...I just freaked out and...and tried to block it out. But then I got time to think about everything...about you and I just...just realised I did love you. I was still in love with you and I couldn't help it, not one bit."

Robert felt his eyes begin to tear up,  
"Why didn't you tell me when you got back?"

"Because I was focused on him...getting him sent down and just...I'm sorry -"

"Don't you dare apologise." Robert said moving towards Aaron.

Aaron bit his lip, "And I was scared about what you'd say...if you'd think I was just saying it because I was upset or something...I don't know -"

"That you weren't ready..." Robert whispered back.

Aaron nodded his head, "But I am Robert, I'm ready to move on with my life with someone who makes me so happy...who makes me believe in myself -"

"Even after everything I've done." Robert said quickly thinking back to the past and pushing his head down.

"Hey," Aaron said forcing Robert to look his way, "You've been amazing since I told ya. It doesn't excuse what you've done in the past, I won't ever forget...but I've forgiven you."

Robert breathed in and stared at Aaron with a surprised expression on his face. He had had dreams of this moment in the past, fantasies of Aaron forgiving him for everything he had done and openly confessing his love once more.

"So...what does this mean then?" Robert asked deciding that he had to let Aaron decide where they would go from here.

"Well...we start...start over again, we build up our trust for each other again...and just focus on each other and how to make it...work."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Robert said weakly closing the gap between them and grinning at Aaron.

"I'll spend the rest of my life tryna make it work honestly Aaron I -" Robert said softly, before he knew it Aaron was pressing his lips against his and making him feel weak at the knees. Their bodies were crashing together as Aaron tasted Robert again, overwhelmed the need to know him like he used to do. Robert wasn't complaining as he felt Aaron tugging at his hair and deepening their embrace further until they were only inches apart. Their warm embrace was tender and soft and made months of anger and hurt feel like a distant memory for Aaron as he focused on the man he loved with all his heart.

Aaron pulled away and stared at Robert who's eyes were full of love and desire.

"What?" Robert said slowly.

"That was so cheesy." Aaron mumbled before shaking his head and laughing.

"Yeah well there's plenty more cheesy stuff I've got lined up for ya." Robert said smiling wildly at Aaron before winking.

"Hmm I can't wait." Aaron said before playfully rolling his eyes.

That night Robert stayed over at the pub and held onto Aaron the whole night, after telling Chas about them being together and getting a well earned wink of approval from her that made Robert's heart flutter with gratitude.

"You know just a er...heads up." Aaron whispered later that evening as he and Robert were laying in his bed comfortably. "I'm not gonna freak out the next time you...you know tell me that you love me."

Robert blinked slowly as he stared down at Aaron and smiled before realising that he hadn't told Aaron he loved him since the day he went away. He had fought the urge massively and now he didn't need to.

"Who's said they'll be a next time?" Robert said questioning Aaron's words and staring at him a frown on his face.

Aaron began to stammer and look towards the floor, "Sorry I..."

"I'm joking Aaron!" Robert said sitting up and looking at Aaron trying to reassure Aaron that he was only messing around. "I love you," he whispered as Aaron continued to turn away from him, "I love you" he whispered, "I love you Aaron Livesy."

Aaron felt his insides burn with love as he looked at Robert and smiled,  
"I was only playing! I wasn't really upset, I knew you were joking!" He said loudly pushing Robert over and making him blush.

"I hate you!" Robert said loudly pulling Aaron off the bed and smiling in his direction.

"Hey I thought you loved me?" Aaron said before making his eyes larger and trying to look worried and sad.

Robert rolled his eyes and pulled Aaron in close admiring his natural beauty,  
"I do, I love you Livesy."

Aaron smiled, "I know,"

Robert kissed Aaron quickly before playing with his hair and bundling them back to down into the covers.

"I love you too." Aaron whispered back as they both rested on the bed. For the first time in months, Aaron was completely happy and content with his life. He had his family, his friends and Robert and everything was good.

Robert awoke in the middle of the night as he turned to his left and saw Aaron resting next to him, breathing in softly. Robert gently rubbed his lover's cheek as he tried to understand what had actually happened that day. He had got his life back and he wasn't going to give it up ever again. Aaron wanted him back, Aaron loved him and he had everything. He couldn't believe how strong Aaron had been as he thought back the countless times he had cried in his arms and then pretended like nothing had happened, the nights he spent in his bed and the days he had to endure in the court room. It was all over now, Robert knew that Aaron would probably always feel slightly bad about himself and he hated how even he wouldn't ever be able to make that fade but he knew that his love could make things better for his lover. After the months they endured Robert had realised that he and Aaron could conquer any challenge together.

" _My brave boy,_ " Robert whispered as he caressed Aaron's hair and smiled to himself before falling back to sleep clear in the knowledge that all was well.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fic! I hope you understand what I meant in the notes before about doing the case justice, I meant about the actual prison time...yeah probably not realistic! Tell me in the comments! I hope you enjoyed the fluffy ending too with Victoria playing matchmaker and being captain of the robron ship! Find me on tumblr: Fangirlqueen87, your comments are always welcome ;)! Xx


End file.
